


Day 7 | Breeding

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Trans Evelynn anyone c:?I'd like to thank@Akali_Kinover on twitter for inspiring me to try and write a few trans Eve fics (please go check out their writing or drop them a follow, btw!). Some of the earlier tweets from Eve's pov from the official k/da twitter and stuff really had me wondering but after we hyped about it I decided to start trying to write her as trans! I postedthisfirst, by the way, so if you like this please go check it out. Thank you- vous êtes formidable! ❤️
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Day 7 | Breeding

**Author's Note:**

> Trans Evelynn anyone c:? 
> 
> I'd like to thank [@Akali_Kin](https://twitter.com/Akali_Kin) over on twitter for inspiring me to try and write a few trans Eve fics (please go check out their writing or drop them a follow, btw!). Some of the earlier tweets from Eve's pov from the official k/da twitter and stuff really had me wondering but after we hyped about it I decided to start trying to write her as trans! I posted [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596512) first, by the way, so if you like this please go check it out. Thank you- vous êtes formidable! ❤️

“What on earth are you doing up this late, Ahri?”

Eve’s sleep-addled response to the gumiho leaping onto her bed at 3 AM was not entirely out of character for Evelynn. While she did not require sleep, exactly, she did indulge in it on occasion- and when she did, she would have preferred to  _ not _ be interrupted. But here Ahri sat, looking down at her longingly.

Not leaving.

“Eve.”

Evelynn sat up, blinking the sleep from her eyes.    
  
“Ahri.”

The gumiho was restless, and looked….desperate. Ah. Eve knew, now, but she wanted to hear Ahri say it, and she tried to keep her face straight as she leaned forward, a smirk on her lips. 

“You’re going to have to speak, darling. I can see you want something.”

“I…” Ahri looked something between desperate and hyper, as if she could have run several laps around Eve before the other woman had a chance to stop her. “I really...I’m so fucking horny right now.”   
  
“Oh my. You can be quite forward when you want to, hm?”   
  
“Eve!” Ahri’s voice was a whine now, looking like a stricken puppy. “Don’t tease me. I just- gah, I hate when I get like this!”

“It’s your fault for being a fox, darling.”   
  
“What?!” Ahri looked genuinely indignant now, her fingers curled into Evelynn’s rather expensive sheets. “I’m not a fox! I’m a kumiho, thank you.”   
  
“And you act like a fox in heat, what’s your point?” Evelynn snapped back, her voice calm as could be. “Don’t sass me, you come in here and wake me up at ungodly hours in the morning because you’re a nocturnal mess.”

Ahri was crossing her arms now, pouting. “You don’t  _ usually _ sleep either, and Akali and Kai’Sa are asleep…”

“So was I.”

“But you’re not usually.”

“You are a pain in my ass.” Eve muttered. “Come here.”

Her hand snaked out and grabbed Ahri, who gave a small squeak as Evelynn pulled her in and gave her a long, rough kiss before releasing her, face still straight. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

Ahri’s face morphed from startled to smug. 

“Aw, you admit you love me?”   
  
“I’m going to kick you out.”   
  
“No! Wait, I’m sorry. I’ll stop- eep!” Ahri yelped again as Eve shoved her down into the sheets. This time, it was Evelynn’s turn to look smug, and she smirked down at Ahri, her chest pressed into the soft, silky sheets. “Yes, you will. At least you had the consideration to come in just your night shirt.”

Sure enough, Ahri had worn only a long night shirt, a delicate pink thing with little white flowers that looked rather cute on her, even in the low light. To her credit, Ahri usually wore nothing to sleep in anyway. Beneath her, Ahri blinked up innocently, a cheeky look on her face. “I do try.”   
  
“To be considerate about waking people up at strange hours in the morning because you want them to fuck you?”   
  
“That too.”

Eve clicked her tongue and sighed, abating the pressure she had place on Ahri’s back so the gumiho could sit back up. 

“To be fair, you’re just wearing a bra and panties.” Ahri pointed out, shaking herself out as she turned. She was handsy this time- hands running up Eve’s back, lips on her collarbone- and Eve allowed it, purring in amusement. “Again, decency. Lay down, that wasn’t an invitation to start trying to eat me.”

This time, Ahri was obedient, and layed back down, her hands above her head as Evelynn pinned her. This time, it was Eve’s turn to move down her face and neck and chest, kissing and nipping her pale skin until the little fox was whining all over again. And the more Evelynn worked, the more a very distinct smell began to fill her nose, and she chuckled, nuzzling Ahri’s neck where her teeth had left a blossoming bruise. “I see you weren’t kidding about being horny, darling. You’re already soaked and I’ve barely touched you.”   
  
“Barely? And when have I ever?” Ahri’s voice came low and breathy, a sound that ended in a soft gasp as Evelynn ran two fingers across her dripping lips. “Barely.”   
  
“Oh gods, please, please.”   
  
A single touch was all that was needed tonight, and Ahri was already begging, her back arched as Evelynn repeated the motion, again and again until her cries had risen in volume enough that one would wonder if their housemates had heard.

“I would tease you more,” Eve mused, bringing her fingers to her mouth and licking them off slowly as she watched Ahri’s strained expression. “But I think you would start biting, and I don’t fancy getting nibbled on by a feral fox tonight. Come here.” Graciously, she lifted her own leg, pushing off her undies, a pair of small black-laced bikini shorts that did little to hide the stiffened length underneath the thin cloth as she propped Ahri’s leg against her shoulder.

Truthfully, while she had said she wouldn’t tease Ahri more,  _ that _ had not been entirely true. Slowly, she rubbed against Ahri’s lips, watching with a measure of amusement and satisfaction as Ahri began to squirm again, gasping softly as her fingers curled into the sheets again, her eyes partially lidded as she tried to regulate her own breathing.

“Eve, please, please.”   
  
“Please what?”   
  
Evelynn wasn’t about to let Ahri start making mannerless demands, and below her, the gumiho was clearly struggling to maintain any sense of pride or dignity she had left as she swallow, pushing her head back into the pillow as she tried to maintain some semblance of composure. “P-please. Fuck me.”

Eve purred. There it was. “I suppose I could, now that we’re here…”

The look on Ahri’s face told Eve she wanted to murder her, but she pursed her lips into a tight line, as if thinking better of it, before letting out a low, heady whine as Eve pushed into her slowly, watching her face morph from pained and desperate to satisfied- well, partially.

As Eve began to move, her face once again began to change- satisfied to wanting more, wanting more to euphoria as Eve set a steady pace that had the gumiho moaning and mewling. “Darling, you’re so needy. Tell the truth- you could have woken up anyone, but you just wanted my dick, didn’t you?” Eve’s voice was low and sultry and mocking, and all Ahri could do was half-snarl, half hiss as Evelynn pressed further into her. “Fuck- fuck, Eve!”   
  
“Yes or no?”   
  
“Yes! F-fuck.” Ahri could hardly compose a complete sentence as she arched up- right into Evelynn’s waiting hand as the other woman pressed her back down, a hand placed meticulously against her throat. “I knew. I just  _ love _ hearing you say it, is all.”

All she received for a reply with a sharp cry and another groan- which was satisfactory enough in this case, and Eve purred again as she watched Ahri squeeze her eyes shut, her voice growing in volume until Evelynn was forced to reach up with her hand and silence her, golden eyes glowing in the low light. 

“Shh. You wouldn’t want to wake everyone now, would you?”

Again, all she got for her efforts was a moan. Eve chuckled breathlessly as she thrust. “You know what? You probably would. Maybe you’d like Akali or Kai’Sa fucking you right now, too. Maybe at the same time.”

This time, Ahri flashed her a look that was almost unreadable- drunk on arousal, but a hint of something else that made Evelynn laugh again. “I knew it.”

Under her, Ahri suddenly stiffened, eyes stretching wide as she cried out into Eve’s hand, nails shredding the sheets under her as her walls contracted around Evelynn, over and over and over until Eve slowed- just a little- as she came with her, leaning into her leg as she gasped softly, struggling to maintain her own composure.

As Ahri slowly rode out her orgasm, Eve felt her move again- still sensitive, she gave a soft moan. “Gods, Eve. I-I- if you- can you go again? I can cum again if you touch me.” Ahri’s voice was rough, as if she had overused it, and above her, Eve gave breathless snort, adjusting herself and Ahri’s leg as she lowered it back down, pulling out gingerly. “I can, but I need to lay down. And then I’m taking a break, I don’t care how horny you are. It’s 4 AM and I need a shower.”

Ahri was looking at her pleadingly.

“No. I will not fuck you in the shower today.”

Ahri looked like she was about to start pouting again, but it was short lived as Eve laid down beside her, arms wrapping around her waist as she pulled their bodies flush, Ahri’s tail propped to the side across Evelynn’s hip. A finger already slick with Ahri’s arousal pressed into her clit was enough to make the gumiho hiss again, her lame attempt at pouting wiped from her face as she felt Eve fill her again, her speech descending into a mess of gibberish as she was edged back towards a climax.

Teeth on her neck, an arm keeping her pinned against Evelynn- it took very little for Ahri to come undone again, shouting Eve’s name even as the other attempted to silence her moans and cries. A second orgasm melted into a third, and only on the cusp of a fourth did Ahri finally start to seem even remotely tired- tired enough that she collapsed back onto the bed as she rode it out finally, her body succumbing to the white-hot heat and leaving her worn and groaning as her walls unconsciously milked Evelynn for everything she had to offer.

“So very needy.” Eve mused, voice still a silky purr as she tactfully ran her hand across Ahri’s chest, eliciting another exhausted moan from the singer. “Are you satisfied for now?”

“For now.”   
  


Ahri’s voice came weakly, but the humor in her voice had Evelynn snorting. She pulled out slowly- another soft gasp. 

“And now we shower. My rule still stands. It’s a  _ shower _ .” Eve tried to sound stern, even as she gently scratched Ahri behind her sandy-blonde ears- Ahri simply wiggled against Eve’s crotch. As stern as Eve was attempting to sound, Ahri knew her well enough- and could feel Eve was still somehow aroused. Somehow, as if she wouldn’t have gone another round herself. 

“Fine. Just a shower. Again later, though? Please?”   
  
“Ahri I swear to gods. Just because you asked, no. I’m handing you off to Akali, she can take care of you while I get a nap, since you interrupted my beauty sleep.”

  
  
  



End file.
